


The Stone Princess

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan faces a great ordeal to save her love, Princess Aurora</p>
<p>This is a Fairy Tales AU fic Written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Fairy Tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stone Princess

"Which is she?"

"I'll never tell!" the Dark Wizard hissed.

Mulan believed him. With a final swing of her sword she decapitated him. With him slain the first thing she did was crush the dark green crystal on the end of his staff under her boot. It fizzled and sparked and then died too.

She looked down off the balcony at the vast chamber before her.

There were 100,000 identical stone statues. They all stood with the same anguished expression of fear and horror. One was the real Princess Aurora.

Mulan had travelled the land, fought creatures and bandits and now defeated the dark wizard himself. The only way to break the curse was with a kiss.

Every day was the same. All day, one by one, she kissed the statues on the lips. She took the shortest breaks she could. Her meal and sleep breaks amounted to barely eight hours a day. The task was formidable. The task seemed endless. Her lips became chapped and raw. Her skin pale from so long without the touch of sun.

On the 31st day the 59,485th statue that she kissed was at last the one she had been seeking. As the stone started to change, cracking and melting, Mulan fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"You...you saved me..." came the sweet voice she thought she'd never hear again.

The princess Aurora dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her saviour.

"Always my love," Mulan whispered.


End file.
